harry potter and the millennium empire
by st.anger2
Summary: Harry won the final battle but lost every thing he loved but he has a second chance to win and avenge everything he loved with the help of a group called millennium


Harry Potter age 37 is standing in a blimp flying over the ruins of London looking on the screen for survivors in the ruin's but he knows there will be none because of the final battle he then notices a person near by him it is his friend the major he then remembers how this friendship was forged ten years ago this day.

Harry is on the ground bleeding badly after he was ambush by death eaters he hears gunshot then all the death eaters fall to the ground with a hole in each of their heads then someone comes walking up to him he cant see that well but he sees a woman with a musket and some other people in black clothing he begins to raise his wand but woman stops him and says friends and orders the people in the black clothing to get a medic he then blacks out and wakes up in a hospital and notices two men with glasses talking they notices he is awake then who of them walks up to his bed asked if harry remember what happen harry he remembers bit's of what happened and the man in the glasses told him what happen and also where harry is and harry asked the man in the glasses was in the man answered that his name was major Montana Max

To be continued

Flashback end's Montana Max asks Harry if he is ready. 26 years ago Harry finds a package in his room and he opens it finds a German SS uniform and he touches it and he screams as he sees images flashing before his eyes he then grins then gets dress in the uniform and disappears from his room. He then reappears in a base hidden in Brazil South America a guard notices him rises his weapon then a voice commands him to lower his weapon then the voice ask Harry who he is then Harry replies hi there Major. Major asks how Harry knows him Harry replies touch your symbol then you will find out Major then touches the millennium symbol and grins as he remembers what happen then he asks Harry why he is there then Harry says one word War and Major grins at the word and then Harry,Major and Dok make a plan that Harry will go back to England and Hogwarts school witch craft and wizardly allies and make ripples in the magic world. Harry and Major and Captain and the rest of the gang all go to Hogwarts. They go into Majors Blimp and head to England they start to sing behind blue eyes the LimpBizkit version and after a couple of hours and hundreds of song they reach England

and they are in normal muggle clothing so they wont get caught elsewhere in the United Kingdom at Hogwarts in Dumbledore office the Headmaster is angry that harry disappear for a week because he wants to use Harry and make Harry a pawn but then receives word Mcgonagall that harry has returned

now back with Harry and Major,Dok and Captain and the rest of the gang met Hermione who harry always loved in the future but she was killed by Ron when he was in a fit of Rage about Hermione didn't love Ron but loved Harry while going to Gringotts after that harry when to get supplies for school Major Dok when to get weapons and stuff but were stop by people asking who they are and the people were about to attack by a man with a knife and after a few seconds lines were appearing of the peoples bodies and body parts to fall to the ground and blood flowing like a dam burst while the people fell over in piles of pieces then the aurors appear and they were about to attack Major,Dok and Luke but a voice told them to stop and it was Harry aurors asked why and Harry told them that his friends were defending themselves against bunch of thugs the aurors ordered Harry and the others but Harry said no and harry and the gang were about to walk away when one of the aurors attack the group but when he jump at harry he fell to the ground screaming the reason he was his hand was half shot off and then he notice Luke with a smoking saw offed rifle then the rest of aurors were about to attack when Major to stop and they did and Major and Harry and the gang walk away and disappeared To be continued


End file.
